herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hamm
Hamm is a supporting character in the Toy Story films. He is a wise-cracking talking plastic piggy bank with a cork in his belly. He was originally the piggy bank of a boy named Andy Davis but now he belongs to a girl named Bonnie Anderson. He is the tetartagonist of the original Toy Story, the pentagonist of Toy Story 2, one of the main characters of Toy Story 3, and a supporting character in Toy Story 4. He and Mr. Potato Head appear to be best friends, as they are often seen playing games and clapping hands with each other whenever something spectacular happens. Hamm is something of a technological genius, identifying types of trash back, child lock and is the ultimate channel hopper in Toy Story 2, as he switches channels far more rapidly than the other toys can. He is voiced by former Cheers star John Ratzenberger who plays a character in every Pixar movie. He is one of Woody's five best friends. History ''Toy Story'' Hamm is a supporting character in the film. In Toy Story, Hamm is used by Andy Davis as a safe. He later comes to life with the other toys. He doesn't get Mr. Potato Head's Picasso joke. Hamm later meets Buzz Lightyear and is impressed by his gadgets. Days later, Hamm tries to hurt Woody thinking he murdered Buzz. Hamm is later seen playing Battleship with Mr. Potato Head. During, Hamm attacks Woody thinking he killed R.C.. Hamm is later seen in Andy's new house. ''Toy Story 2'' Hamm is the secondary pentagonist of the film. In Toy Story 2, Hamm is first seen in Andy's room looking for Woody's lost hat. Later, he and Etch-a-Sketch help the toys learn that Woody has been taken away by Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Hamm then goes to Al's Toy Barn with Buzz, Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Rex to save Woody. Hamm and the other toys disguise themselves as cones to get to Al's store. They enter the toy barn and meet Barbie who is a tour guide and then another Buzz Lightyear, thinking it's theirs. Later, at Al's penthouse, Hamm tackles Stinky Pete to the ground and he is stopped by the real Buzz Lightyear with the other toys while they are trying to rescue Woody. He and the others drive a Pizza Planet truck to the airport. Hamm and the other stun Stinky Pete with carm and then he and the other toys return home. ''Toy Story 3'' Hamm is one of the film's main characters. In Toy Story 3, Hamm later appears portraying Dr. Porkchop. Years later, he and the other toys are donated to Sunnyside, where he, Slinky and Barbie shake hands with Stretch. He and the other toys are attacked by the daycare's students. Hamm and his friends are later captured by Lotso's men, who have brainwashed Buzz. However Woody, who had left Sunnyside earlier and been found by a girl named Bonnie Anderson, returned to save his friends. That night during the escape, Rex and Hamm trap Buzz in a bin and later hold him down with Slinky, Barbie and Woody so they can reset him. Later, Hamm and the other toys are almost incinerated in the dump but the Little Green Men saved all of Andy's toys using an actual crane. Hamm and Slinky want revenge on Lotso for leaving them to die but Woody talks them out of it. Hamm is later donated to Bonnie where he talks with Mr. Pricklepants and becomes friends with Buttercup. ''Toy Story 4'' Hamm returns in the fourth film where he appears as a supporting character. Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Genius Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Loyal Category:Optimists Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes